I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lint roller holder assembly.
II. Description of Related Art
Lint roller assemblies have been long used for removing detritus from clothing as well as other surfaces. These previously known lint roller assemblies typically comprise a lint roller holder on which a tubular and cylindrical lint roller is rotatably mounted.
These previously known lint roller holder assemblies typically comprise a tubular and cylindrical lint roller support on which the lint roller is rotatably supported. A handle portion typically extends outwardly from one end of the lint roller holder support so that the handle may be grasped by the user in order to easily roll the lint roller along the surface to be cleaned.
These previously known lint roller holder assemblies are typically of molded plastic construction for both low manufacturing cost as well as durability in use. Typically, the lint roller holder assembly is formed in two plastic sections wherein each section includes a semicircular roller support portion and a handle portion. The sections are snapped together in a facing relationship and, in doing so, the two sections of the handle simultaneously form the cylindrical lint roller support as well as the handle which extends axially outwardly from one end of the lint roller support.
While these previously known lint roller assemblies have proven entirely satisfactory in operation, such lint roller assemblies are necessarily somewhat bulky in construction. As such, such lint roller assemblies have not proven wholly satisfactory where a small or compact size for the lint roller assembly is desired, such as when the lint roller assembly is packed in a travel bag or on display in a retail establishment.